Dimensions
by AnimalLover03
Summary: There are two dimensions. The Pokemon world and the regular animal world. But some of our trainers' Pokemon have wandered off to a whole new world. Will they make it back? Or will they be trapped there forever? Buneary liking Pikachu included. Note: Many main characters.
1. Water, Pokemon, and Two Dimensions

Dimensions

April 17th. That was the day it all happened.

That was the day. The Day of Great Dimensions.

"Pika!" We were having a blast at the new pool made in Pallet and all of Ash, my trainer, 's Pokemon were swimming safely but excitedly in the water. They seemed to be having a wonderful time and I smiled in agreement.

Anyway, a few months ago, Ash and I, on his shoulder, arrived in Pallet Town and were resting in the couch when we heard the news of the new swimming pool. I got all excited and stuff and began racing around wildly in the living room causing Ash to yell, "Stop! Pikachu, you shouldn't do that; you are to mature to be like that!"

I retracted in embarassment and glanced nervously at my trainer.

Laughingly, he said, "That's okay, actually. I know it has been a long time since we swam, right? And you loved it when you did in Dayloon Town, right?"

Nodding, I hopped cunningly on Ash's shoulder and began to lick his cheek.

"Oh come on, Pikachu!"

After about two months of long waiting, I finally got the news I anticipated for for so long. It was the news that the swimming pool was finished! To my surprise, no one could go in yet, however, and I sank into the chair I was standing on. Delia, Ash's mother, and Ash looked at me then giggled making me feel bad and shrunk again.

A week passed, and just as I was about to give up, Mr. Mime bursted into the house with papers of information and tossed it everywhere.

"Mimey, what are you doing? Now we have to clean that up!" Delia scolded in a not-so-serious way. Mr. Mime picked up the last bit of the sheets of paper it threw and passed it around so everyone could see the info.

"Pika, pika, pikachuuuuuu!" I screamed in delight only to see Ash acting blown away.

He exclaimed, "Well, Pikachu sure is ready! You are gonna love this!"

Ash read to me the whole poster and I jumped everywhere and finally kicked a vase.

"Calm down, Pikachu, just wait, okay? We will go tomorrow for today is just not the right time it seems like. You'll destroy everything at the pool of you keep that pace!" Delia soothed.

Even thogh I was depressed, I didn't show it since I wanted desperately to go tomorrow. Why do I love the pool, you ask? Well, I went there once in another city, called Dayloon, and the water was so... Beautiful to my fur and the breeze was just perfect. It was the best spot for me and I had to go there again.

Tomorrow had come and there I was in the pool just hanging out with my friends and chilling out.

In the background, I could hear Ash calling someone but I just couldn't figure who. Later I found out that it was Dawn and she came, all right. Brock arrived soon after Dawn and all of the Pokemon who liked the water - not Onix or Geodude - had a blast. I knew that they would like it.

"Dawn, Buneary?" Ash asked mischieviously.

I screamed and started scolding Ash for reminding her that. But I was too late. I know, I am supposed to be best of friends with and like every Pokemon that are my trainer's friend's Pokemon, but... It was just that I tried and tried to be kind and helpful, but the amount of attention Lilac, Dawn's Buneary, gave me was just too much. I don't know why she is so crazy about me; she is definitely cute - everyone would agree on that - but I didn't think of her as anything else than my friend.

Lilac came hopping out of her pokeball and began jumping over to me. I began running furiously only to realize I was bolting. In a circle. That Buneary soon caught the jolting mouse Pokemon who wanted to get away from her and giggled. It would have been adorable to other people, but not me. She hugged me as tight as she could. Trust me, I almost choked on that hug she gave.

"Pik! Pikachu!" "Stop! Stop, Lilac!" I said to Lilac with my hands on my furry side when she finally let me go.

"Bun, bunear! Neary, buneary near!" She spat back, "Why, Willow! Stop being so mean!"

I was shocked. Even to people or Pokemon I didn't like too much, I couldn't tolerate being thought as mean!

"Bun buneeeeeeear, nea, buneary, near?" "It's only because I loooove you, Willow, can't you let a innocent animal love you?" She pretended to be all cute and stuff.

And worse than that, Ash and Dawn, who were watching intently and excitedly, "Awww"ed.

I slapped my forehead in disapproval, however, it began throbbing unexpectedly.

'Must've hit it too hard', I thought, then groaned afterwards, 'Nothing goes right when Miss Lovey Dovey is here.'

Chuckling, Ash whispered something lovingly into Dawn's ear, and she nodded gently. "Hey guys, you having a good time?" Ash asked.

All the Pokemon cheered. Well, that is, except me.

"Oh come on, Pikachu, Buneary just likes you, that's all!" Dawn said jokingly.

Ash exclaimed all of a sudden then, "Oh Dawn! Anyways, I hope you are hungry because I am!"

Geodude and Onix who were "tanning" in the sun, but was not having that much fun, said yes at once. Most of the Pokemon went inside their Pokeballs to go to the restaurant a little ways away, but Totodile, Piplup, Buneary, Swallow, Bayleef, Corphish, Bulbasaur, Ludicolo, and me. Of course they have their own names, but I'll get to that later.

Anyhow, while we were either relaxing in the sunlight or swimming and splashing in the water, Piplup got out of the pool and began strolling around the area. Like always, Piplup acted foolishly and went into the bushes where a whole new world awaited for him. Literally.

**A/N: I'm not going to find out the genders of each Pokemon mentioned above and please pardon that I am using genders of my choice even though it belongs to the trainers. Thank you.**


	2. Not a Chapter, it's just some Info

Dear whoever viewed my story,

Because there seems to be too many characters right now, I am going to leave Totodile out. Please pardon this and I hope you enjoy the story later on.

P. S. Sorry if you love Totodile...

P. P. S. This was NOT a chapter... *sheepish grin* sorry for breaking the rules! FanFiction...


End file.
